Kingdom Hearts Begins
by Yokinto
Summary: This is a comedy Kingdom hearts. The Beginning has the best plot of the whole story, but i tried hard. Some parts may get confusing though. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**  
The Key blade Master Begins  
_Chapter 1_**

This Is the First Fan Fiction here for the main test. I have made others, but I'm trying to make this the best. I was going to make this on an Animation Cartoon on new grounds but I had to pay for it. Hope you Enjoy.

Starting into the water Sora is floating having his main dream, falling into the water.

He wakes up at Destiny Island, and receives his items for the big journey to another world.

"Hey, Kairi the world you been to, what is it like."

Kairi looks at Sora and smiles. "Sora, how many times do I got to tell you I don't remember a thing."

Riku appears with his wooden sword. "Hey Sora! Want to fight for a bit until the day ends."  
"Sure…. Why not?"

They face for the challenge and Riku wins. Sora if you want to beat me you must train a bit harder.

Sora glares at Riku, same as Riku glares at Sora.

"Hey, Sora want to race now."

"Why do you keep making me do things! Its always Hey Sora, do this Sora do that."

"Sora, can we just race."

"Fine! You owe me Riku"

"Riku looks at Sora, Ok how about the one who makes it will get to share the fruit with Kairi."

"Huh? I didn't say that! Riku!" Sora looks at Kairi getting ready for count down.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Riku and Sora Race and as they race and it got much harder when the bridge broke, swinging on that lever down, and jumping to tree to tree.

At the end it was really tied up, but Riku wins this battle.

Riku says, "I was just kidding about the fruit."

"Yeah……right?"

Kairi looks at them confused.

"What is up with you guys you seem to always fight now."

"Well, Riku started it."

Kairi Says showing her sad eyes, "Well I'm going home!"

"Kairi! It was Riku's Fault!"

Kairi says to Sora, "You changed same with Riku."

"Kairi, I'm sorry…."

Riku laughs and says, "Well Sora you can't take care of your girl."

"You like her too!"

Riku looks at Sora. "Well, Um I'll be leaving lets take off tomorrow."

"I guess I'll go too."

Sora, lays down and rest, as he looks out the window a storm occurs.

"Oh, Crap! The Raft!"

Soras' mom calls, "Sora, your pop tart is ready."

"His head pops up. POPTARTS! Sora jumps back in the window takes the pop tart and runs out."

He sees those heartless and he fights with a pop tart in his mouth. As he makes it to Riku.

"We are finally making it to another world, Sora!"

Riku takes out his hand for him to grab his.

"Uh, Riku I'm not like that! I like someone else."

Riku looks at Sora. "Not that! Sora just grab my hand!"

"Riku! I'm not that way!"

"Sora! Quit joking right now this is serious!"

"Fine!" As sora reaches for Rikus he falls in and Sora gets his key blade, And runs to the door.

Sora gets to Kairi, and Kairi stares at sora and flies toward him. Kairi hits Sora he flies with her and runs into DarkSide.

"Hey! I remember you!"

Kairi gets so scared she hides behind Sora as he fights DarkSide. When the battle wins with Sora he flies out into Traverse Town.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day Sora Meets Goofy and Donald**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sora falls down to Traverse Town, and passes out for a second.

Goofy and Donald finally arrive to meet the key blade master.

"Donald! A star is going out see it! Do you!"

"No! that is just a star becoming a super nova heading to Cloud on FFVII"

"Poor Cloud, Gyuck!"

As Cloud is fighting Sephiroth the super nova is still coming toward him.

A heartless appears on FF7 as Cloud fights it also.

The One Wingeled Angel Gets attacked by Darkside and gets taken away same with Cloud.

Back To Donald and Goofy. "So we gotta find this Leon, Garsh it is going to be a hard time finding him."

"Oh Leon will be easy to find, Goofy."

"You sure Gyuck!" "Yeah Whatever."

Sora wakes up and finds him in Traverse Town. "Where am I? Am I drunk from those Destiny Beers?"

Sora walks off and runs into Leon. "Whoa! Who are you!"

"You got a key. Sora give me the key?"

"Your not getting my baby!"

"Then I will have to fight over you baby!"

They get into a serious fight. Who will win the key blade? Sora or Leon. Well you already know? Sora gets beaten and falls out. Then sees Yuffie.

"Uh, who are you, and where is Kairi!"

Yuffie looks at him. I am the great Ninja Yuffie.  
"Nice to meet you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie says to Leon, "Least he has manners Squall!"

Leon holds a picture of Rinoa and a tear hit's the picture. "I'll meet you soon."

"Hey! You cheating on me!"

"Uhhhh, No" Leon hides the picture. "I only love you Yuffie."

Yuffie blushes for a second then holds a picture of Vincent. "Vinnie, I'll come back."

Leon glares, "Now you cheating on me!"

No! No! No! That is just my cousin! He He He…

Leon sighs. "Oh really? Whatever."

"I mean it!"

"Uh, Leon, Yuffie can I go now." "Oh right, Sora, The things that been chasing you are the heartless.

Later… that day.

"Ok, I am ready to go!"

Yuffie says, "He looks ready."

"Lets go Sora, lets find the leader forget the small ones ok?" Sora Runs out and heads to the main leader and it's the armor guy.

Goofy Sees the armor guy and barks! "WOOF WOOF WOOF"

Donald looks at him. "What tha! You don't bark!"

"Garsh, I don't?" The Heartless hits them and they fly on Sora.

Donald Yells out, "THE KEY!" Goofy Yells out "THE STICK!"

"Uh, Who are you two?"

"I'm Goofy." "And I'm Donald." The Armor boss seems to get closer and closer then growls.

Donald Says, "Not now we have to face this guy first." Sora says back "Uh, not now what?"  
"Lets just face the armor guy!" "Ok!"

As they fight in the big battle Sora learns strike. "Ah Ha! I got a cool new move!"

Sora uses strike then all of the sudden. WOOF WOOF Donald looks at goofy. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" "Garsh, I can't help it."

Goofy gets on four legs and chases after they key. "WOOF WOOF WOOF" As it comes back he comes back as he throws it he chases it.

"I got it. Looks Sora I got this one! Gyuck!" When he jumps the key blade hits goofy on the face and he falls out.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald yell out.

They fight with out Goofy, and Sora wins the battle to the end. Sora runs to Goofy and cast heal. Goofy gets up with a big bump on his head.

"Are you alright, Goofy." "Yup, Gyuck!"

"So my name is Sora. Donald, Goofy."

"Nice to meet ya Sora."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day At The Tournament**

_**Chapter 3**_

"So Goofy, what is this thing?"****Sora looks at the Gummi Ship. "Garsh, Its where they stock the yummy gummy bears." "Uh, you mean the Care Bears right?" "There to caring, Gyuck I mean those chewable foods?"

"Oh.. So I'm going to ride a candy?" Donald jumps in the way. "No! This is a Gummi Ship to take us outta here!"

"But Goofy said….." "I don't care what goofy said! He is just being to country for us!"

Goofy looks at them. "Donald it was just because I ate my dads music Box, ever since then I talked country."

"Hey, guys (or animals) can we just get in." Donald looks at Sora. "Alright." Sora stands there for a second. "Hey! We forgot Kairi! She flew and hit me and then that was the last time I saw her!"

Sora runs down to the place where he passes out and she is gone. "Aw, I bet Kairi is scared, or maybe she's taken by the heartless!"

Goofy looks at them both. "Garsh, will find her lets get on the ship." "Alright Goofy…"

They travel on the Gummi ship and run into the Coliseum. "Hey! A Tournament Donald lets head there!"

They land at Hercules place, and walk in and runs into Phil. "I'm here to sign up."

"You can't go in! You ain't a hero!" "What does it take to be a hero goat man!"

Phil says, "You must take a test." "A test ok!" As Sora goes to his test he beats it to the end (by cheating sneaking Donald and Goofy with them on those Barrels.)

Phil says, "You still ain't a Hero!" "Oh ya Mr. goat man!" Donald yells out. "We are going to teach you a lesson! GOOFY GET HIM!" Goofy barks all evil. "WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF And Growls."

"Ok, ok your in." "Thank you!" Sora walks in and challenges Yuffie. Sora gets a shock fighting her, but he has to take the risk on hitting a girl.

Yuffie throws a dart. Sora dodges and doesn't hit her because he can't hit a girl. Goofy runs up there and chases the Dart like a dog. 

Yuffie yells out, "This is gonna hurt!" And takes out her big dart. Goofy chases it and it hits him on the eye. Goofy Yells, "AHHHHHH He runs into the wall and pushes the dart in farther into his eye; As he is pushing it in deeper and deeper.

Sora yells, "Don't Push it in!" Donald runs to goofy takes the dart out and cures his eye. "Garsh thanks!" As they fight Donald defeats Yuffie. (Since Sora can't hit a girl.)

Sora has a smile and says, "I wonder who will be next."

Sephiroth appears. "Oh Shi….." Goofy yells out, "Dog Crap!" Sora starts to think, (I got Goofy and Donald on my team. Goofy can block the moves for me and Donald can heal me.) As they fight Sephiroth uses supernova.

As it comes toward them Sora hits it back with his sword and destroys Sephiroth. He still lives and jumps in to the air. He jumps down with his sword to stab Sora like he did Aeris.

Goofy yells out, "SORA!" Goofy pushes Sora out of the way and he gets stabbed. "NO! GOOFY!"  
Donald Yells out, "HE IS DEAD!" Aeris theme plays and Sora sits next to him crying.

Sephiroth says, "Its over Muhahahahaha I defeated one of your parties!" Sora yells back, "SHUT UP HE WAS MY FAVORITE WATCH DOG!"

Sephiroth jumps up and turns into Jenova, then fights Sora then after that Cloud runs out. Cloud says,

"Take your dog out I'll handle him!" Sora Runs out taken Goofy with him.

"GOOFY! TALK TO ME PLEASE!" Sora falls on goofy crying more. Donald walks up to Sora. "Sora Sorry."

All of the sudden… "Goofy jumps up COME ON!"

"WHAT!" Sora and Donald scream out.

Goofy smiles. "Yall missed me. :D"

"Yeah! I miss you." Sora takes out his Key and beats the fire out of him. Sora and Doanld Vs. Goofy. They keep attack him like he is some kind of chew toy. Sora Cast a new move called Super nova from beating seph.

He cast it 16 times at once same with Donald. As Goofy looks at it and runs like one of those Dragon ball Z characters. At then end of the battle Goofy is still standing their with his Shield up that was the only way he still lived. He had it up.

"Garsh, that was a bad Earthquake. I'm Alive! Take that Donald and Sora." Sora Punches him in the face. Goofy falls on the ground and says, "Never mind."

Sora takes a sleep in the Gummi ship and Goofy is sleeping out side because Donald and Sora locked him out.

Goofy walks around Traverse Town in the morning and picks up a few bags of Dog food and eats it.

Sora wakes up looking for Goofy. "Hey? Donald? Goofy some how left this coliseum."

Donald says back, "Aw, who cares."

"No, Donald we got to look for him!" "No!" "Ok Donald I sure do smell a good Duck Soup in the morning." "Ok! Lets look for him then." As they race to find Goofy. Goofy gets on the Cids Airship and takes off. Then Sora lands on Traverse Town looking for Goofy. 

"What if Goofy was taken by the heartless, Donald!" "Why would they want him, Sora." "Yeah, I guess your right…"

Goofy is looking every where for Sora.

Sora heads back and the ship lands on Goofy.

Goofy crawls off. Sora runs out. "I'm sorry Goofy." Goofy looks away. "I'm not your friend no more."  
"I'll give you a Scooby Snack?" "Garsh… OK!" Sora Gives Goofy a Scooby Snack. "Garsh, I love these things."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Goofy is Getting To Far  
_Chapter 4: The Final Story_**

"Well want to train to lvl 100 Goofy, Donald?" They both nod. "Now Goofy Save these Elixirs this is for Ansem."

"Garsh, Ok!" "You now got MP Gift Goofy use it a lot, and Donald you got Cure use it a lot." "Ok, Sora."

They go out to the tournament and Train all day. Sora ends up with one Block of MP left and Donald has only 6 blocks left. Sora yells out, "GOOFY OVER HERE" Goofy Yells out, "Donald!" Sora Yells "GOOFY!" "Sora I don't got any more Mp Gyuck."

Sora Fights with 1 Mp block and wastes it. "Oh..great.. Now what." goofy yells out, "SORA!" "He wastes his Elixir." "Da…" as he was about to say it. Donald interrupts and cures Sora. "Thank you Donald!"

As Sora keeps fighting over and over. He gets hurt really bad. "Goofy! Now! Use the Elixir!" Goofy throws It to himself. "No! You Can just revive when you get killed!" "Your caring more about your…. " A heartless hits Sora.

"I lost…" Garsh, you should of told me you needed healing. Sora eye starts to twitch. "Shut up."

Sora sighs and walks off. "You know what lets just train with getting new keys and stuff." Donald walks in the Gummi ship and Sora follows. Sora whispers to Donald, "Lets leave him." Donald says back, "No. Because we would have to go back after him."

"Good Point…" Goofy walks in and sits there eating his back of dog food. Donald says to them, Were going to a place called End Of The World. Sora says, "That looks a bit to hard you think we can handle it."

Goofy nods. Gyuck! "This looks easy as a Dizzy" Sora Sighs. "You need to work on your jokes."

"Donald, "Why don't we bring Leon, Aeris, Cloud, and Yuffie on my team."

"Garsh, Not a bad Idea."

"Ok, why not." Sora Picks up Yuffie, Leon, Aeris, and Cloud and landed on End Of The World. They all have a war heading to Ansem.

They Run into Ansem, and all 4 of them face against him. Sora uses tinker Bell To heal. Cloud uses Ominslash on Ansem.

Aeris keeps us healed up. Yuffie uses her darts to hit him. Leon uses his powerful sword and helps cloud and he uses ominslash. Then Yuffie runs up and uses Doom on the living. Ansem just falls dead.

"I think we beat him!" Ansem goes into the Air and turns into DarkSide. They all beat him up again. Then he gets on his last form.

They Beat him worse.

"Did we beat him?" Sora puzzles. Sora pushes the door and it closes. Then sees Kairi, and says, "Kairi, I'll come back!" Kairi says back, "I know you will!"

The World is still connected. Everyone disappeared some how. Sora looks everywhere for his friends.

"Donald! Goofy! Riku! Cloud! Leon! Yuffie!" He starts to breathe heavily, "Aeris! Ansem?"

"Oh, great I'm all alone." Sora starts to look for his friend and can't find him anywhere. Then he looks into the air and all he sees is pitch black.

"I think I'm lost?" Sora sits down and wonders for a bit… the wind blows.

He starts to walk around the place. Then Goofy jumps up. "SURPRISE!" Sora Jumps and falls off the cliff. "SORA!" "Goofy jumps down and flies up and picks up Sora."

"You scared me!" Donald says to Sora, "Why did you stay with us and not Kairi?" "I said I would find Riku and take him with me."

Axel out of no where appears. "You defeated the great Ansem!" Goofy looks at him. "You have red hair, are you a sayian."

" I'm not no sayian you little dog!" "Hey! You say sorry to Goofy!"

I would never. Hahahahahahaha. "Uh Donald you sure he took his medicine"

What did you say Duck and Dog. "I'm no dog WOOF WOOF."

"Donald, Goofy lets take this guy on!" "Ok I'm right with you!"

They have a long battle with all the flames. Sora uses Strike and Goofy tries to Fetch it again. Goofy jumps and catches the key in his mouth.

Goofy Starts to spin really really fast toward Axel. "Uh oh!" Goofy hits Axel and they both fall down the cliff.

"Ya! thats the power of the key blade!"

Sora sits down and the key comes back with Goofy spinning and he jumps off. "Thanks goofy."

They walk off into the yellow Road.

Donald says, "Now what are we going to do."

Sora says back, "Well we need to find Riku and the King."

Goofy yells out! "I know where we can go!"

They ride the Gummi Ship to Pikmin. "Were doing this why?"

To Catch Rodents. Donald looks at the ground. "Look a Flower!"

Sora Pulls the flower out and a little Pikmin pops up. "This is boring Goofy.." "Garsh, This is fun!"

"Hey its getting a bit dark lets go." "No, Gyuck I'm staying!" "Ok Goofy you can stay."

Later That night…..

The Monsters wake up and eat goofy.

"HELP!" When morning arrives Goofy Climbs out of his mouth. "Donald why is it always goofy getting hurt."

"I Gotta better idea," Donald says. Goofy runs up. "Ok what is it."

They end up at Duck Tales. "This is your best Idea?"

"I'm just here to meet my daddy." "Whatever… Goofy lets go."

"Garsh, where do you want to go Sora." "I know a great place!"

They land at a place called Zelda. "Now, Goofy find ganon you are wearing green." "ok :D"

"Sora sneaks on the boat on wind waker."

"Garsh! HEARTLESSSSSSS HELP!" Sora comes back seeing him fighting regular bad guys.

"Goofy! GET HIM!" Ganon appears and attacks goofy. "Ok run goofy!" They run into the Gummi Ship. Sora picks up Donald and lands at the yellow brick road.

Follows it, and starts looking for Riku and the King…

The End…..


End file.
